Much Needed Bodyguards
by ChocolateChipSurprise
Summary: Sequel to Touching the Dragon. Yes, it happened again, but to who? Will they kill each other?


**Much Needed Bodyguards**

A/N: Yes, this is a sequel to **Touching the Dragon**, even though I said I wouldn't make one. This might be the last one, and there might be more. Don't know yet. Thank you all SO much for the reviews! They were truely wonderful and they made me feel all... happy and dizzy. Review! Please?

And... _Aparecium (spell to reveal invisable ink)!_

ooo-ooo-ooo

"Parkinson, I'm warning you," the boy threatened, slapping her hand away. "Touch the scar again and I will _not_ be responsible for my actions."

"What actions? It's not my fault it's... Cool, I guess."

"What would you do if... I told you that it turns me on?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ew," the Slytherin replied, looking disgusted and pulling her hand away. "That's just.. wrong, Potter."

"It worked, though," he said proudly, grinning.

"Isn't this the same shed Drakie and Granger were stuck in?"

"You call him Drakie?" Harry asked, snorting in laughter.

"Yes.. It's his nickname from me."

Harry said nothing.

"Go ahead and laugh, Potter."

The boy burst into laughter.

"Ah, house bonding," he said, taking control of his laughter. "How did Hermione and 'Drakie' get out?"

"I don't know. He doesn't talk about it much. When we ask him, he gets this.. smile on his face. It's odd."

"We tried to ask Hermione and she did the same thing. She's been saying "bad touch" to whoever touches her..."

"Ha. She's cracked like a Dragon's egg."

"Yep."

"Did we just agree on something?"

"Think so..."

"Do you have your wand?"

"If I did, we'd be out of here by now," he replied, amazed at her lack of common sense.

"Well, you're rather stupid, so you never know."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Who's brilliant idea was it to put broomsheds inside a castle? Isn't it against the rules to fly in the castle? Why wouldn't they put them outside, near the Quidditch Pitch, just incase we felt like flying inside?"

"Salazar Slytherin put them everywhere for students who wanted to do the nasty, Potter."

"You mean...- In the- Oh, Merlin. GET US OUT OF HERE!" Harry shouted, trying to get rid of the mental image of Crabbe and Millicent in the very broomshed they were in. "Let us out!" Finally stopping his pounding on the walls, innocent little Harry Potter realized something.

'Draco and Hermione could have been.. He was on top of her when we found them.. They could have earlier... He was smiling. She smiles when we mention it...'

"Parkinson, d'you s'pose these are... cursed?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Well, remember when we found them? Malfoy was on top of Hermione, smiling? They both smile whenever we mention them in here...?"

Pansy gasped in realization, tons of thoughts swimming through both of their heads. Had innocent, know-it-all Hermione done anything with the blonde, rude, annoying ferret?

"Let's not worry about it right now. Let's worry about me getting out of here," Pansy replied after a long silence.

"Um, hello! You aren't the only one in here! I am, too!"

"I know, but _I_ am the only one I care about."

"Obviously. Everyone knows that."

"What are you talking about, Scarhead?"

"Nobody likes you."

"And people like you?"

"Yes, I have two best friends and wouldn't want more."

"Ha, a Mudblood and a broke idiot?"

"No. A sweet girl and a guy friend that I think is great."

"And I have all of Slytherin, which is ten times better."

"Yeah, right," he said sarcastically. How did the conversation turn to this? Odd how fast things could change. Very odd.

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"Don't know. What did Hermione do?"

"Don't you mean Draco? He's smarter!"

"No he isn't! Why does Hermione get the best grades, then?"

"Because Draco doesn't care about classes!"

"Sure. Are you sure he's just not too stupid?"

"Shove off, Potter."

"No thanks."

"Why are we talking about which one of our friends are smarter?" She asked, suddenly confused. "Isn't that.. pointless?"

"Yep," Harry replied, laughing. Pretty soon, they both started laughing.

ooo-ooo-ooo

"No, I won that one! Rock beats paper. It weighs it down..."

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "Paper covers rock, Pansy."

"Fine, fine," she admitted, Harry's flat hand covering the side of her fist.

"Ready?" Harry asked, making her nod. "Rock, paper, scissors!"

Pansy laughed evily, hand flat in a paper motion, noticing Harry's fist. "I win," she gloated, covering Harry's hand.

"For the.. first time. Or second.."

"I'm just understanding the game!"

"We've been playing for almost an hour, Pansy.."

"So?"

"Oh, forget it.."

"Ready? Rock, paper-"

Ding! 

"Rock, paper, ding? You really _are_ just understanding the game..."

"Ha. Ha," she said sarcastically, still smiling though.

ooo-ooo-ooo

"Pansy! Do you have your make-up with you?"

"Why?"

"I need to use your lipstick."

Pansy broke into giggles at his statement.

"Oh," she gasped, clutching her sides. "Red or pink? The pink would go perfect for you-"

Harry went bright red. "Shut up.. Give be your headband, too."

She suddenly went serious. "No way, Potter! This is brand-new!"

"I'll buy you a new one."

"No!"

"Fine, we'll just be stuck in here..."

Pansy considered her options. Give up her precious headband, or stay locked up with Harry...

She took off her headband and handed him a red lipstick after looking through her bag.

"Thanks," Harry said, taking the lipstick and writing "PLEASE OPEN" going downwards on the white headband, much to Pansy's horror.

"You owe me, Potter."

"Fine, I'll buy you a new one, I promise, okay?"

"Fine. Better be just like it."

"It will."

"Good," she said, watching Harry slowly shove it through the keyhole, keeping part of it inside. He cut through it, keeping it on a edge of the keyhole so it would stay put. Pansy looked near tears.

"Sorry," he muttered, shrugging. "There are sacrifices that need to be made."

She nodded. "Fine..."

ooo-ooo-ooo

"Really? The You-Know-What, in fault You-Know-Which was about to be stolen by You-Know-Who?"

"Yes, and he tried to steal it You-Know-When. But it was already You-Know-Where..."

"Wow. That's... Wow."

"That was just my first year here, though."

"Glad I asked how you keep stopping him, though."

"Odd, telling the story, this many years later, you know..."

"What about second year?"

"That's a really long story."

"Skip to third year, then."

"Nothing happened.."

"Fourth year, then?"

"Don't wanna talk about it, actually."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine. Fifth year?"

"Even worse to talk about."

"Sixth?"

"That's a secret."

"You're evil."

"Nope, I'm the good guy. Just in an evil mask."

ooo-ooo-ooo

"Well, do they?"

"Why do I have to answer?"

"Because I told you all about my first year here!"

"Why this, though? Why does everyone want to know if Crabbe and Goyle have a crush on Draco?"

"Because-- Wait! Say the last eight words in your sentence again."

"Crabbe and Goyle have a crush on Draco?"

"Knew it! Blackmail time..."

"Jerk."

"Cow."

"Scarhead."

"Dumb blonde."

"Scarhead."

"Heh, you used scarhead twice..."

"So? What, no reply?"

"Fine. Snape-suck-up!"

"That's not even worth a reply."

"How about Death Eater?"

"Potter..."

"What? You wanted an insult- Did I NOT tell you to stop touching the scar?"

"Revenge for calling me that."

"Revenge is horrible. Bad."

"Nope. It's wonderful."

"Isn't!"

"Is too!"

"Is not..."

ooo-ooo-ooo

"We're never getting out. Ever. We're stuck here.. Then we'll be here next year. We'll have to go to Hogwarts and graduate again after we get out..."

"No! I just barely passed classes THIS time! Snape won't like me being here again. He'll probably quit the job and work for Voldemort full time..."

"That's not what you have to worry about," Pansy said, hearing purring outside the door.

"Huh?"

"We might be found tonight."

"And.. Why do we have to worry about that?"

"Filch."

"Oh... Oh no."

"Glad you get the picture. What time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch."

"Shut up."

Harry said nothing.

"Pottttter!"

"Whaaaaat?"

"What time is it?"

"10:20."

"We really need out of here."

"I agree."

"Scary."

"What?"

"We agree on something."

"Ooh, repeat of earlier."

"Yep."

Things went like this for what seemed like an eternity. It was only morning, though.

"I want to go to sleep," Pansy complained, head resting on Harry's shoulder.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Me, too. Hard to believe we've been in here this long."

"Yeah, it is."

"We didn't even kill each other!"

Soft breathing told him Pansy had fell asleep. He chuckled, resting his head on hers. What a day it had been. Harry was thinking how odd it was when he fell asleep as well.

ooo-ooo-ooo

And that's how the student body found them. An older Colin, amazed at his luck, took pictures, Lavender and Parvati gossiped some more, Ron went red.. again.

Mostly, it was because of the smiles on their faces. Harry wore a big grin, and Pansy was smiling lightly, head resting on Harry's shoulder still. Harry mumbled, head shifting lightly, but still next to Pansy.

Everyone wondered why this kept happening, but only four people knew. Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Pansy.

And they would always remember it.

Smiling happily at every detail.

ooo-ooo-ooo

Hermione and Draco shared a knowing glance, slightly swinging their joined hands.

ooo-ooo-ooo

But then, it happened again, during the last week of school.

"Lovegood, get off me. There are no Crumple--Horned Snorkacks on the floor," Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff, trying to force the Ravenclaw away...

ooo-ooo-ooo

A/N: Ah! More fun! Oh, the reviews I got last time... So much fun to write this one. I can't believe it.. I did it all in one day. Sorry if it isn't that much funnier... Pistons lost the Finals.. Oh well.. Next time. Review, please?


End file.
